7 Days: 3 Days To Sunday
by Teian Heru
Summary: Naruto...what happened to you?" "Tch.I stopped believing a long time ago..." Dark fic, Fun and Yaoi! Not Au nor songfic. You'll luuv it! * Lokii-Chan *
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is a new NaruSasu fanfic. And I'm sorry to say, I'll be discontinuing The Stupid Bet since I can't find anything else to put it there…(Ughhh). Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one. Hopefully, this one will be good.**

**7 Days: 3 Days To Sunday**

**BY: Lokii-Chan**

* * *

It was Thursday and Tsunade wanted all nine rookies to be at her office 9 AM sharp. Of course, because of her fierce demanding attitude, everyone was there earlier than that.

She sighed and looked at everyone in the room one by one, eyeing them from the corner of her eyes. When she got to Naruto, she smirked, and that sent shivers down his body.

"So, I bet you're wondering why you're all here so early." she asked and they all nodded. Naruto crossed his hands across his chest and huffed. **'**_**I could care less…' **_he thought and fixated his gaze to the floor board. _**'Probably some lame mission where there's no action.' **_"Naruto!"

Naruto jumped in his seat a little and looked at her. "Y-Yes?" he asked feebly, sitting normal again. Tsunade sighed and stood.

"I'm giving you all a mission, and it has to be completed by the 14." she said and Sakura gasped. "That's Sunday, 3 days from now…." she said and looked up at Tsunade. "What kind of mission is it?" she asked and Tsunade smirked. "A talent show."

"……**WHAT?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! WHY ARE WE DOING A TALENT SHOW?!" **Naruto said and flushed with anger.

Everyone held their ears and glared at the ranting blonde. Sasuke sighed. "Shut up, dobe. And sit down." he said and Naruto closed his mouth and sat down.

Tsunade widened her eyes in amusement to Naruto's obedience to Sasuke's demands. _**'I wonder why Naruto's being so good…' **_she thought and smirked. "I'm giving this mission to you because I want to see what other talents you may have." she said.

TenTen raised an eyebrow. "Like talents not having to do with any jutsu?" she asked and Tsunade nodded. "Precisely. And, you might have fun." she said and smiled.

Naruto groaned. "Why would we have fun, Baa-Baa-chan? It's a waste of time." he said and Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" she said and Naruto sighed. "Never mind…" he said and turned to the window.

"Continue, please."

"I'm finish, idiot." she gritted and Naruto giggled.

"Oh, my bad."

Tsunade shook her head and turned to the other genin. "See to it that you all come to the academy auditorium 3 P.M sharp to show off you talents. I know everyone has one." she said and turned to Naruto, whose eyes widened in horror.

"Everyone." she said and Naruto gulped. She turned to everyone else. "Keep them _**clean **_talents. You all may leave." she said and the others nodded. "Hai!"

**XXnaruXsasuXnaruXsasuXX**

All nine genin exited the building and gathered outside. Kiba was the first to speak. "So, any ideas?" he asked and everyone shook their heads. "Not a clue." TenTen said and sighed.

Sakura sighed as well. "I don't have any special talents." Neji chuckled. "That's not true. You can dance." he said and Sakura blushed. "What? How would you know I could dance?" she asked and Neji smirked.

"I seen you in your room dancing a little, you should've kept your window closed." he said and Sakura growled. "You…**Ecchi**!!" she yelled and Neji raised an eyebrow.

"Ecchi? I'm not Ecchi. Remember, I have byakugan. And sometimes the thing activates on its own." he said and frowned.

Ino giggled. "I can dance too, you want to pair up for the talent show?" she asked and Sakura nodded. "I guess so. You think that Hinata can as well?" she asked and they looked at Hinata.

Hinata blushed and smiled. "I…can d-dance a l-little." she said and Ino wrapped an arm around her. "Well then let's go! Sakura! Come to my house now!" she said and they went along o their business.

Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto, Choji, Sasuke, Shino, Rock Lee and TenTen stood outside. Kiba groaned. "Ahh…I don't know what I'm good at." he said and Naruto pouted. "Idiot, you are good at something. You know Akamaru and you have that 'special bond'" he said and Kiba raised an eyebrow.

"Okay…"

"You can do something like in those dog shows! Shoe those people what you can do and tame that dog of yours!" he said, grinning widely. Kiba blinked a the sudden outburst of excitement and nodded, looking down at his little pal. _**'Maybe Naruto's right.' **_

"Okay, well, see you guys later. Me and Akamaru have to train." he said and left. Shikamaru sighed. "Man, this is such a drag. Why can't we have a real mission?" he said and leaned on the wall of the building. Neji smiled. "Well, I better go. I have to get ready by 3." he said and Naruto looked at him. "Wait, what are you gonna do?" he asked and Neji smirked.

"Oh, you'll see." he said and disappeared. Shino started to walk too. "I'm leaving. I'm going to train as well. I can't perform without training." he said and left.

Naruto sweat dropped. "I'll never understand the guy…" he said and shivered. Choji chuckled. "I'm going. I'll…think of something to do…" he said and walked away.

"Man, I really need something to do." Shikamaru said and Naruto groaned. "You're a genius, Shika, _**think**_ of something." he said, emphasizing on **'think' **Shikamaru glared at him and sighed.

"Man, you're an idiot. Don't you think I've been doing that?" he said and Naruto snorted. "Oh sure, leaning on the wall and groaning about how lame this mission is and saying 'I need something to do' was suppose to make it more oblivious that you were? Come on, Shika, give me a break." he said annoyed.

Sasuke and Shikamaru looked at Naruto confused for a minute and sighed inwardly.

"_**That moron." **_they thought in unison. Shikamaru got off the wall and walked home, now leaving Naruto, Sasuke, Lee and TenTen. Lee smiled. "I'm doing Gymnastics!" he said doing his pose. Naruto nodded and smiled. "Uh huh…well, good luck with that." he said and Lee nodded.

"TenTen, you want to pair up with me?" he asked and TenTen nodded. "Sure. I could use the training." she said and they left. Sasuke sighed. "I can't think of anything to do…" he said and Naruto frowned. "Sasuke-teme, you have to be good at something." he gestured and Sasuke sighed. "Sure, dobe." he said and Naruto growled.

"Don't call me dobe, teme!" He said, holding a fist in the air. Sasuke chuckled. "Like that is supposed to do something?" he mocked, only making Naruto madder.

"You want some?" he asked. Sasuke sighed. "Fighting isn't helping me find something to do, moron." he said and Naruto pouted. "Who's helping you?! I'm not helping you!" he said and growled.

"Wait….are you sure you have nothing to do….?" he asked and Sasuke frowned. "I thought you weren't helping me." he said and Naruto groaned. "I'm…just…I was wondering if you could uh, sing?" Naruto asked shyly.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You can sing?" he asked and Naruto blushed a bit. "You can say that…I can rap." he said and grinned. Sasuke smirked. _**'Now this I got to see…'**_ he thought and nodded. "Can I…hear you sing?" Sasuke asked and Naruto nodded.

"Uh…sure…let's go." he said and Sasuke nodded.

In no time did they reach Naruto's house…er…apartment and stood outside the door. Naruto reached into his back pocket and took out his key and opened the door, letting Sasuke in first.

When they got into the living room, Sasuke chuckled. "So…can you sing now?" he asked and Naruto pouted. "Sure, but lemme fix something first." he said and Sasuke nodded. "Sure." he said as he watch Naruto jump into a room in the back.

"Ohayou? Kyuu-Chan? Dare desu ka? Naru-tousan ga tadama desu." Naruto hollered and Sasuke rose and eyebrow. _**'who could Naruto be talking to?' **_he thought, getting impatient. When Naruto got back he saw the look on Sasuke's face and frowned.

"Negai desu, Sasuke-teme?" he asked and Sasuke nodded. "Hai." he said and Naruto giggled. "I guess I should start now, ne?" he asked and walked over to the radio on the table across from Sasuke.

When Naruto got to track 18 he sat down next to Sasuke, waiting of the song to come on. The beat started and Naruto took in a gasp of breath. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow. "I heard this song before…" he murmured.

**Note: **-Talking- Naruto

**-Talking- Chorus back ups**

**And picture Naruto doing what they say, moving wise**

_**( Up, down, left or right: pointing in that direction , searching, putting hand on forehead and looking left and right, etc…)**_

_**ENJOY! XD**_

_**You can skip the song if you want…**_

The measures came on and Sasuke was still trying to figure out the name of the song. "**Shorty Like Mine?"(1) **Yeah that had to be right. He looked at Naruto only to see him standing in front of him. Not too close, be enough to make Sasuke stiffen at the sight.

**Yall know what this is!**

Only thing that keeps me up, when I'm feeling down,

I don't know about you, but I keep mines around,

'Cuz I dont look out and searched, and it's hard to find,

Anotha shorty like mine, baby yes I'm,

I'm addicted to how we kick it everything you say to me, Never knew it could be so wicked hopin' that you stay wit me,

search around the world but you will never find another shorty like mine, **shorty like mine,**

**Hook **you got a girl but she ain't nothin' like **(miiine) ,**Cute face nice size like **(miiine),**

Stay kitted hood wit it like **(miiine),**

Mean walk talk the talk Let me tell you some more,

**Verse 1 **I knew when I ran into this one she would be the redrum of my pimpin',

Knew she would be the one to make me stop caring about other girls on my jock and gettin' them,

she was the one to slow me down hold me down,

I roll wit her know go wit it now Im'a grow wit it now,

I'ma go get her thas how,

I got her don't be mad you can't get one hotta broke the mold when they made lil' momma,

I don't care what my niggas say,

she been there everyday for my drama Some of the homies hate 'cause they want her wish they the ones thas datin' my woman gone get a good look 'cause she fine and I don't mind 'cause she mine,

**Chorus Only thing that keeps me up when I'm feelin' down,**

**I don't know about you but I gotta keep mines around,**

**'Cuz I done looked I done searched and it's hard to find, another shorty like mine baby yes,**

**I'm addicted to how we kick it everything you say to me, Never knew it could be so wicked hopin' that you stay wit me,**

Search around the world but you will never find another shorty like mine, **shorty like mine,**

**Hook **you got a girl but she ain't nothin' like **(miiine), **Cute face nice size like **(miiine),**

Stay kitted hood wit it like **(miiine),**

Mean walk talk the talk Chris help me tell them was up,

**Bridge **And i got all this love inside of me,

And all I wanna do is give it to her,

I don't care wat the fellas say bout it 'cause i got something to say bout Wat I'm about to say is straight up real talk no cut I don't play bout'by that,

There ain't a price u can put on a girl who knows just wat to say when you need to hear it the most….,

And I'ma tell you somethin' else if I don't know nothin' else I know,

Chorus Only thing that keeps me up when I'm feelin' down,

I don't know about you but I gotta keep mines around, 'Cuz I done looked I done searched and it's hard to find, Another shorty like mine baby yes,

I'm addicted to how we kick it everything you say to me, Never knew it could be so wicked hopin' that you stay wit me,

Search around the world but you will never find another shorty like mine shorty like mine

**Hook **You got a girl but she ain't nothin' like **(miiine), **Cute face nice size like **(miiine),**

Stay kitted hood wit it like **(miiine),**

Mean walk talk the talk let me tell you some more...,

**SONG ENDED!**

Naruto sighed at the end and took a breather. Sasuke on the other hand, just stared at Naruto. He never knew that Naruto could sing that good. It wasn't too high or low, it was just…perfect.

When Naruto regained his breath, he looked at Sasuke. "Well? How was that?" he asked and Sasuke smiled. "That. Was. Awesome, dobe." he said and smiled wider. Naruto blushed at the comment.

"T-Thanks Sasuke." he said and giggled. "You still didn't answer me. Can you sing?" he asked and Sasuke nodded. "I can, but I like to rap." he said and Naruto nodded. "I totally understand." he said and went to the radio. "Who you like?" he asked while turning tracks. Sasuke blinked.

"Lil-Wayne, but all his songs are dirty." he said sighing. "Tsunade said that we had to keep it clean." Naruto giggled. "I know, I'll just use the censored version." he said and Sasuke nodded. "Okay, now lets go to work!"

* * *

**ALineForTheAuthor'sNoticeThingy**

**Shorty Like Mine By Bow Bow Feat. Chris Brown, and some other guy...**

**Lokii-Chan: Well, I hope oyu liked the chappy. See you next time, Ja Ne! XD**


	2. Oh Snap!

**Yes! Second Chappy! Anyway, luuv and review please. Thnx.**

**Warings: Darkfic, Rated M for a reason.**

**I love Sakura-banishings! They're just so...cool! XD **

**I'm making this one for JayRyse and emorockprincess...and someone special (Name will not be listed). Enjoy!**

* * *

**Auditorium**

Naruto and Sasuke walked to the academy and sat in the auditorium. There, was Neji, Shikamaru, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Chouji and Tenten. They sat in the front row and watched as Naruto and Sasuke sat at the far side.

Sakura frowned. "Naruto, why are you sitting next to Sasuke-kun?" she asked glaring at Naruto. Said boy furrowed his eyebrows and sighed. "We're doing something together, Sakura-Chan." he said and Sakura scoffed. "Hmpt! Like you can do anything, baka." she growled and smiled sweetly at Sasuke.

"So, Sasuke-kun, what are you doing with Naruto?" she asked and Sasuke sighed. "Something. Just…wait and see." he said and Sakura groaned. Neji got up and walked into the back of the stage, with Shino following. The others gave each other a look and turned back to the stage, but they were gone.

Naruto shivered. "Shino scares me…" he said and Kiba chuckled. "You're not the only one, Naruto." he said and Akamaru barked. "Aurff! Aurff!" he said and wiggled in Kiba's jacket. Kiba looked down. "Huh? What's wrong, buddy?" he asked and Akamaru growled.

Kiba looked around and growled. "Tsunade, come on!" he yelled and a chuckle arose from the back of the auditorium. "Fine, fine." she said and walked down the aisle. Naruto pouted and pointed a finger at her. "You're late!" he accused and Sakura smacked him on the head.

"Ow!" he groaned and Sakura growled. "Baka! She's not Kakashi-sensei!" she yelled and Naruto groaned. "Whatever, Sakura, shut up." he grimaced and Sakura's widened.

Everyone else looked at him as well. Naruto turned the other way and faced the floor, embarrassed.

'_What's wrong with me?'_

'_**Hmm, kit, it seems like you're getting annoyed with the pink bimbo.'**_

'_No way, I like her.'_

'_**Tch. You can't fool me kit. Anyway, when are you going to start singing?'**_

'_As soon as Tsunade tells us to.'_

'_**Auugh…this old hag really irks my nerves, kit.'**_

With that, Naruto giggled. Tsunade sighed. "Naruto, stop giggling. You sound like a girl." she teased and Naruto pouted. "Shut it old hag, I could care less about what I sound like. I just want to get this over with so I can finish my business at home."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "What business?" she asked Naruto shook his head. "Kyuu-chan." he said and Tsunade started laughing. "You still have that thing?" she said between laughs. Naruto flushed with anger and pouted. "I love him! Leave me alone!" he threatened.

Tsunade sighed. "Oh well, anyway, lets start. I have a list of when you'll be going so I'll start from the top. First up: Lee and TenTen." she said and they nodded.

Sasuke slouched in his seat and chuckled. "This should be fun." he murmured so only Naruto could hear him. Naruto grinned and nodded silently.

TenTen and Lee stood on the stage and waited for Tsunade to speak. "We're doing gymnastics!" Lee exclaimed jumping a little. Sakura sweat dropped, as did the others. TenTen shook her head and smiled. "Can we start?" she asked and Tsunade nodded. "You may."

Lee started to do some jumps in the air, with TenTen following. As Lee hit the ground, he did a split, and Kiba covered his eyes. "This is horrible…" he murmured and Akamaru whimpered in agreement. TenTen did some cool tricks and somersaulted in the air spinning at the same time.

"Okay, that's enough!" Tsunade announced and they stopped. Tsunade smiled. "Good job, I hope you do that at the talent show!" she said and checked their names off the list.

She then slid the pen down to the next one. "Okay, next: 3 Roses." she said and she sighed. "I'm guessing that's Sakura, Ino and Hinata?" she asked and they nodded. Tsunade sighed once more. "Go on."

Hinata and Ino stood in the back while Sakura stood in the middle. Their outfits were school girlish, and Sakura was wearing a yellow headband. Tsunade smiled and started the music. As soon as the song came on, Naruto gasped.

"Oh my god, I LOVE this song!" he said and bounced with the beat. Sasuke and the others (Not on stage) looked at Naruto and rose an eyebrow, but said nothing and looked back on the stage. Sakura was tapping her foot while the others were bouncing like Naruto.

_Song: Caramelledansen_

_From: CARAMELLE_

_(Note: They're Dancing EXCALLY like they did in SOS Brigade!)_

**:**

Sakura opened her mouth.

**Sakura: **Vi undrar är ni redo att vara med,Armarna upp nu ska ni få se,

**Hinata: **Kom igenVem som helst kan vara med. **All: vara med,**

**Sakura: **Så rör på era fötter,

Oa-a-a,

Och vicka era höfter,

O-la-la-la,

**Ino: **Gör som vi,

Till denna melodi,

**All: **Dansa med oss,

Klappa era händer,

Gör som vi gör,

Ta ngåra steg åt vaster,

Lyssna och lär,

Missa inte chansen,

Nu är vi här med,

Caramelldansen,

**Hinata: **O-o-oa-oa...

O-o-oa-oa…yeah…,

O-o-oa-oa…,

O-o-oa-oa…yeah…,

**Ino: **Det blir en sensation överallt förstås,

På fester kommer alla att släppa loss,

**Sakura: **Kom igen,

Nu tar vi stegen om igen **All: om igen,**

**Hinata: **S rör på era fötter,

Oa-a-a,

Och vicka era höfter,

O-la-la-la,

**Sakra: **Gör som vi,

Till denna melodi,

**Hinata: **Oh oh, oh

**All: **Så kom och,

Dansa med oss,

Klappa era händer,

Gör som vi gör,

Ta några steg åt vaster,

Lyssna och lär,

Missa inte chansen,

Nu är vi här med,

Caramelldansen, **(REPEAT)**

And then the song ended, followed by loud clapping, mostly by Naruto. "Yeah! You guys rock!" he yelled and whistled. Hinata blushed and smiled sweetly at Naruto. Ino nodded as did Sakura, who was looking at Sasuke. _**'Did you see me, Sasuke-kun? I wonder if you're thinking about we right now…' **_she thought and blushed.

Tsunade clapped as well and looked back at the clipboard. "Okay, that was excellent. Next up: Neji and Shino performing…um…wait a minute, what did I tell you guys about keeping it clean?!" she yelled and Neji and Shino came to the front of the stage. "I…forgot." he lied and Shino bowed his head.

Tsunade sighed. "I'm sorry, but I'll have to disqualify you two." she said and they nodded.

So it was Kiba next. He did his…uh… dog training. After Tsunade checked him off. "Next is Shikama-wait, where's that lazy oaf?" she asked and everyone shrugged. Tsunade sighed. "Well, he's disqualified. So that leaves Sasuke and the idiot."

Naruto growled. "Don't call me that, baa-baa-chan!" he said clenching his fists. Tsunade shook her head and pointed to the stage. "Just get on there."

Nodding, Sasuke and Naruto got on the stage and waited for Tsunade to give them the go. "Okay, up is Sasuke and Naruto…performing the song: Lollipop by Lil-Wayne?" she questioned and everyone looked at them. "I said-"

"We know. We're using the censored version." Sasuke interrupted. Tsunade nodded and went to the track.

As the song started , Naruto bopped to the song, as did Sasuke.

**Sasuke: **Uh huh…

She said :I'm so sweet and she wanna lick the wrapper…So I let her lick the wrapper.

**Naruto: **Shorty said: I lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-look like a lollipop

**Sasuke: Yeah…**

**Naruto: **Shorty said I lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-look like a lollipop

**Sasuke: Yeah…**

**Naruto: **Shorty said I lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-look like a lollipop

**Sasuke: Yeah…**

**Naruto: **Shorty wanna thug…**Sasuke: Thug…thug…**

**Naruto: **Bottles in the club…**Sasuke: Club…club…**

**And After many minutes of singing**

Everyone stared dumbstruck at the two on stage. None of them knew that they could sing so well and together they were awesome! Sakura gasped. **'Never in my life have I heard Naruto or Sasuke sing. They're…perfect…' **she thought and clapped along with the rest of them.

Naruto blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his head, while Sasuke just smirked. Tsunade smirked as well. "Good job, Naruto and Sasuke. I knew you weren't going to fail me." she said and Naruto nodded. "That's all fine and dandy, but can I leave, **please**?!" he begged and Tsunade nodded.

Naruto grinned and bowed to Tsunade while leaving the auditorium. "Arigato Tsunade-sama, see you later!" he yelled and disappeared. Silence hung in the wide room as Tsunade blinked forcefully.

"Did…the idiot just call me Tsunade-sama?" she asked rhetorically. Every stood shocked at the respect Naruto had just given her, and they for one were worried.

**Time Skip: At Naruto's House**

Naruto arrived in his house and went into the empty room across from his. He went to the window side of the bed and peeked under, finding a little rust colored fox staring right at him. Kyuubi chuckled.

'_**Tch. He's looking more like me every passing day' **_Kyuubi commented and Naruto giggled.

'_Yeah, I wonder, Kyuu, how he had to live with it…' _he murmured and Kyuubi looked at him confused. Noticing this Naruto spoke again.

'_I mean the curse. Becoming a fox when he was human. I know…for some reason this fox is connected to me in some way, but I can't pin what.' _he thought and sighed.

'_**We might find out soon. If not, let it be, Kit.' **_he said and Naruto nodded. "Sure."

Naruto picked up Kyuu **(1)** and placed him in his lap. He stocked his fur, earning a purr from the small one. "He's so soft…" he said and placed him on the bed and walked out of the room.

Walking into his kitchen, Naruto opened his fridge and took out some tomatoes. He placed them on the counter behind himself and sighed. "I guess I should give these to Sasuke-teme. I know he has a secret craving for the things." he said and giggled.

"I hope he likes them."

**Going To The Training Grounds**

Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji and Lee waited for Naruto to show. Sakura was really losing her patients. "Where is that baka! He's really cutting in on our training time." she yelled and Sasuke sighed. "For once, I agree with Sakura." he said and Sakura blushed and giggled.

Ino rolled her eyes at the sight. She had gotten over her little crush with the Uchiha months ago, and seeing as how Sakura was still clinging on to him like a sick puppy really mad her sick.

Kiba whistled a little and turned to the right. "Naruto's here. And he has a box with him." he stated and everyone turned to the running blonde. As soon as Naruto came into the clearing, Sakura bashed him on the head hard, making Naruto wince and cringe.

"Ita! Sakura I swear to god, You have to stop doing that or I'll do something I won't regret." he threatened, making Sakura back away from him a little. Kakashi looked at Naruto amused. _**'When did Naruto start to act so cold towards Sakura? Oh well, probably getting over that puppy love.'**_

he thought and took out his book. Kiba looked at it from the corner of his eye and groaned. That darn Sensei and his Ecchi books.

Sakura looked at Naruto confused. "Why are you acting so mean, Naruto? I always-" "That's exactly my point, Sakura. You keep doing it. Again and again and again. I'm glad I don't have a tumor thanks to you. Why do you hit me? No, don't even answer that. It's because I'm worthless, right? A loser, baka, idiot, a…a _**monster**_…." he said.

Sakura was about to say something when Naruto held a hand in her face. "Don't…just don't. I know when I'm not needed. Just, act like I'm not even here. You're just like the rest of them. I realize that now. No one cares."

'_**Kit…'**_

"You should be ashamed of yourself. The only time you _**really**_ care is if you're doing it out of pity." he said and Sakura growled. "What did you say?!" she hissed and Naruto smirked.

Everyone gawked at the sight, including Sakura. Naruto smirked at Sakura. Did he really think it was funny? Sakura thought. Naruto chuckled. "Ano…Sakura you should close your mouth, flies could fly in at any time." he said and laughed hard.

Sakura's face flushed in embarrassment and anger. How dare he make fun of her? And in front of her Sasuke-kun? Naruto was going to pay, and she was gonna make sure of it.

"Shut up, Naruto! You're right, I do think you're worthless! You're a freak! A demon! A monster! Nobody would like you! All you do is mess up and everyone has to clean up after your like you're some kind of child! I can't believe you passed as genin. Did you cheat, Naruto?! Huh?! And did you think it was funny to make fun of me like that?! Really, Naruto, you're acting so immature! No once cares about you! I don't even think you're straight, yukarai! Go fruit up somebody else's life."

"The way you jump around, babble on about stupid random things, **RANDOM! **You have problems. What, you have ADD too?! How freaky are you?! Why do you even bother being a ninja?! You'll never become Hokage!"

"NEVER! NO ONE IN THE RIGHT MIND WOULD PUT YOU IN THAT KIND OF POSITION WITH THE KIND OF PERSONALLITY YOU HAVE YOU…YOU…QUEER! YOU SHOULD GO DIE SOMEHWERE, NO ONE WOULD LOOK FOR YOUR SORRY EXCUSE FOR A NINJA BUTT! HOW MANY TIMES WERE YOU CALLED AN IDIOT NARUTO?! TOO MANY! THAT SHOULD'VE GIVEN YOU THE IDEA THAT NO ONE WANTS YOU AROUND! LEAVE…AND NEVER COME BACK!! WE HATE YOU!! HATE YOU!!" she screamed, about to pass out from the lack of air.

Everyone stood in silence right after. Sakura glared extremely hard at Naruto. Kiba, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Sasuke and Lee gasped loudly. Did Sakura really say that to him? To Naruto? They all wondered why Naruto was taking this so well, and he's…smiling? Okay, now something's wrong with this picture.

Naruto chuckled. "Come on, Sakura, you can do _**way **_better than that, or is that all you got?" he pressured. Sasuke opened his eyes wide. Did…Naruto actually tell Sakura to do better than that? Did he just ask her to tell him off some more? Something…was wrong, horribly wrong with Naruto. Kiba looked over at Sasuke. He sensed it too. Then Kakashi looked at Naruto's eyes. They were bleeding crimson. He looked over at the other genin. _**'It seems they haven't noticed it's not Naruto anymore…' **_he thought and sighed aloud.

"Okay, Naruto come here." Kakashi instructed and Naruto did as so. When Naruto was in front of him, Kakashi immediately cuffed each side of his face and used one hand to look at his corneas. Kakashi's eyes widened. "Kyuubi…" he whispered into Naruto's ear. "Bring Naruto back." he demanded and Naruto chuckled. "Why should I? That pink bimbo insulted my Kit big time and it's about time a took revenge." he whispered back.

Kakashi slapped Naruto hard, making Naruto groan. "Ita…Kakashi-sensei, why'd you hit me?" he asked rubbing his cheek and Kakashi smiled. "You spaced out big time. Now, go home."

Naruto's eyes widened. "What?! No! I need to do something here first!" he said and ran up to Sasuke. Sasuke rose an eyebrow but said nothing, only watched as Naruto handed a bag to him.

Sasuke sighed. "What is it now, dobe?" he asked annoyed. Naruto pouted and growled. "Don't call me dobe, teme! Anyway, this is for you." he said and cocked an eyebrow. "What is it?" he asked and Naruto smirked and lent up to Sasuke's ear.

"It's your favorite: Tomatoes…" he said and Sasuke blushed. Naruto left the training grounds saying good bye to everyone, leaving them to look at the flushed Uchiha.

Kiba smirked. "What did you get, Sasuke, a l-l-love letter?" he teased and got the Uchiha glare of a life time. "Shut it, Kiba. He…just gave me tomatoes." he said and Kiba smiled.

"So you like them?" He asked and Sasuke nodded. "They're…one of my favorite things to eat. I have a strong…craving of the fruit." he said and Lee frowned. "I thought tomatoes were veggies." he admitted. Shikamaru sighed. "Tomatoes have seeds, therefore it's fruit. Like pumpkins." he stated and sighed.

"Man, you guys are troublesome." he said and looked at Sakura. "Why did you yell at Naruto like that? And on top of that, humiliate him?" he asked and Sakura scowled. "He humiliated me first!"

"That still didn't give you the right to say what you say." Ino interjected. Sakura blinked a little. "Ino…"

"You did that because Sasuke was here, right? That's pathetic. Why would you do such a thing. How? Even if Naruto's a bit…over excited, he doesn't have ADD for one. For two, you shouldn't have blown up his spot like that. I thought you got over your puppy crush with Sasuke, I know I did. You should stop it." she said Narrowing her eyes to her now ex-best friend.

Sakura widened her eyes. "But-"

"I…hate you." Ino said and started walking away. Sakura panicked. She was losing her best friend because of that demon? "Ino, come back! I didn't mean what I said!" she lied and Ino chuckled. "That's not what it looked like to me. You meant every word."

"No! I didn't"

"And now you're trying to act like it didn't happen…"

"Please wait…Ino…I-"

"Look at you. You really are acting like a sick puppy." she grimaced and puffed out the clearing. Sakura started to cry.

"It's all his fault! That **_demon_**!"

"Sakura, that's enough!" Sasuke and Kakashi yelled in unison.

When she looked at Sasuke's eyes she saw hatred and disgust. That look wanted to make Sakura just break down and cry until she slept.

Shikamaru glared at her, as did Chouji. Even Lee was angry with her, how dare she just say those things about him? She will pay.

Kakashi sighed. "Everyone go home. As for you Sakura, you go to Lady Tsunade and get your punishment." he said and Sakura glared at him. "Punishment? Naruto should get punished for making Sasuke-kun mad at me!" she said and Sasuke growled.

"Are you even listening to yourself, Sakura?! You want Naruto to get punished because I'm mad at you?! I have every right to be mad at you, Sakura! All you think about is yourself, you never acknowledged Naruto. NEVER! All he wanted was some recognition form everyone, including you! But, I guess that's all in vain, since you broke that bond of friendship! All you ever do is put him down, and only give me compliments. I, never, in my life seen someone so selfish. Even Itachi's more nicer than you! At least he gave complements when complements were due! How can you live on with your life if you don't take anything into consideration?! Can you answer that?! I…just can't believe you. You're lucky you're a girl because right now, I want to punch the living daylights out of you. You make me sick…scum…" he hissed and walked away.

All stared in shock. None on them have ever…**EVER** seen Sasuke that angry. This scared everyone. Sakura continued to sob. Sasuke just yelled at her. All because that demon was told her off.

"Sasuke-kun…I-"

"Call me name again and see that I don't kill you." he threatened and vanished. Kiba and the rest of them just stared at where Sasuke was standing. Tomorrow morning, everybody would know **NOT** to mess with Sasuke Uchiha….

* * *

**ALineForTheAuthor'sNotieThingy**

**Kyuu: Naruto's pet fox. He's a mimi vers. of Kyuubi. And more nicer! XD**

**LokiiChan: Finally! That was the best Sakura banishing I ever did! I'm so happy!!**

**Sasuke: Maa, maa, calm down, Lokii.**

**Lokii-Chan: Sorry, just got caught up in the moment.**

**Sasuke: I see...**

**Naruto: I hate my life, I hate everything. I wish I could crawl somehwere and die.**

**LokiiChan & Sasuke: Teen Angst much?**

**Naruto: Shut up. Sakura got me in a bad mood.**

**Sasuke: I can make it better...**

**Lokii-Chan: Okay! See you next time, Ja N- Sasuke! STOP GROPING NARUTO THIS INSTANT!**

**Sasuke: Tch. Let's go dobe.**

**Naruto: Bye Lokii-Chan!**

**Lokii-Chan: Noooo! Come back Naruto!!**

**To Be Continued?**

**(LMFAO)**


	3. Around the World And Back Again

**Konnichiwa! This chapter is really Naruto-centric…kinda…anyway, enjoy! XD**

**With Sasuke**

Sasuke ran towards the main square in hope of finding Naruto. He walked passed the Ichi Raku shop. But no Naruto. He then went to the comic shop. Still no Naruto. Getting more worried, he looked up over the roof of the comic shop and saw the Hokage building.

"She has to know where he is…" he said and jumped towards the window to her office.

* * *

**With Naruto**

Naruto looked over Konohagakure and frowned. Hw wondered why he was hated so much, even knowing the answer was Kyuubi. But, why didn't they see that he was Naruto and not Kyuubi?

"Maybe…I should end it." he said breathlessly, making Kyuubi gasp. _**"Kit, NO!" **_he yelled, but Naruto ignored him. "Shut it, Kyuu, I can't take anything anymore! The villagers, the council, Kuso, even Sakura!" he snarled.

Kyuubi frowned. _**"Kit, it doesn't have to end this way." **_he said and Naruto chuckled darkly.

"Oh really? Do you think that the council would listen to the likes of me? Do you think they'd give me a chance to celebrate the festivals with the other and not be locked away in my own home? Do you think the villagers would stop attacking me, stop ransacking my home, and threatening to kill me?! Do you think Sakura would ever apologize for blowing up my spot like that, and mean it? Huh?! NO!" he said and growled.

"They'll just go on with their daily lives like I don't even exist! They'll act like I didn't even say anything! Everyone here hates me, Kyuu. Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade, Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, kudasai, even Iruka! I have no respect in this place! It would be better if I was dead! No one would have to look at me or say anything! I will end it, Kyuu, and you better not try to stop me!" he yelled, making sure everyone in Konoha heard it (**A/N: They all do, and they all meet up in front of the Hokage mountain.). **

Kyuubi stayed speechless, trying to think of something to make Naruto stop. Naruto lifted one of his feet over the edge and grinned evilly. Kyuubi gasped. _**"Kit, NO! Don't do it!!" **_he pleaded, but it was all in vain.

Naruto smirked. "Good bye…_**cruel **_world…" With that he jumped of the edge, awaiting his long requited death.

* * *

**With Sasuke and Rookie Nine (No TenTen)**

As they reached Hokage building, they all yelled in horror. Naruto was falling off the Hokage heads at fast speed. Tsunade froze at the sight. "Naruto…why? Why did you do this?" she murmured, over and over again as he got closer to the ground. Shizune and Kiba ran up to try to catch Naruto before he dies, but that put their own lives at risk. A person falling at that kind of speed could kill anyone under them, or at least pull of a limb.

Tsunade closed her eyes and cried. Today was not her day.

Neji and Hinata stood there in shock, as did the others. "No…Naruto-kun…..**nooooooo!!**" Hinata screeched, falling to the ground. Ino and Sakura fell too. As Naruto got closer, Shizune and Kiba got ready.

"Here he comes!" Kiba announced and everyone closed their eyes, not wanting to see the result.

**BANG!**

Tsunade looked up and cried. Naruto laid lifeless on the floor, blood oozing out of every part of his body. Everyone ran to his battered body and picked it up, carrying it to the hospital.

* * *

**AT ThE HospitaL ( About Four Weeks Later…)**

Everyone sat down in the hospital room waiting for Naruto to wake up. Tsunade stood on the right side where his nightstand was and looked at him smiling sadly. TenTen and Lee cried silently, wishing Naruto wasn't in this state.

Sakura ran over to Naruto and wailed. "I'm sorry! Naruto, I'm so sorry! I should've said all those things, I was so mad at you at the time, I didn't even know what I was saying!" she bawled, hoping the others were listening.

She knew saying anything wouldn't changed the fact that this was all her fault, and the others weren't buying it.

Sasuke just glared at her. He wanted to kill her. He wanted her dead. How dare she do this to his Naruto…_**wait**_…_**his**_ Naruto? Sasuke shook his head inwardly and closed his eyes. He didn't want to look at Naruto right now. He's been comatose for 4 weeks and still didn't wake up.

He didn't' want to come to the conclusion that he wasn't going to wake up. He…he just didn't.

Tsunade bit her lip and turned to the genin. Frowning slightly, she sighed. "I…I don't think he'll wake up." she stammered, regretting the words that were coming out of her mouth. The genin bowed there heads in anger. Naruto wasn't going to wake up. Sasuke replayed those words in his head over and over again. Unconsciously, he stood up and waked to Tsunade, and cried.

Yes, the Uchiha cried. He clung onto Tsunade tightly, making her tense a little. Although shocked, she held him tightly. Seeing Sasuke like this was painful.

No one made Sasuke crack like that, not even when he was stuck in the Tsukuyomi when he was fighting Itachi. All stared in shocked as Sasuke spoke. "W-Why does this have to h-happen to N-Naruto?" he said weakly.

Neji winced at the tone. He was sounding like Hinata now. Tsunade looked down at Sasuke and placed a hand on his head, massaging it slightly.

"Now, now…" she cooed, and soon enough he was calming down. Pushing off of her, he looked her in the eye and smiled.

'_**Thank you' **_he mouthed, and Tsunade nodded in acceptance. He then turned to Sakura. "You…I _**HATE **_you." he spat and Sakura's eyes widened.

"You made this happen. You made Naruto upset. You made Naruto angry. You…" he trailed off, balling up his fists and unclenching them again.

"You…made him cry. I can't ever forgive you for that." he growled and waked up to Naruto. He leaned and placed one kiss on his forehead, making some blush and some smirk. **(A/N: Neji did both…just wanted you to know that!) **

Sasuke then played with his golden locks and smiled. "I…remember the first time I met you. We were 4 years old. We…met at our secret rendezvous."

Everyone listened as he continued. "I found you crying and badly hurt. I asked you why and you just cried more. So I gave you my new handkerchief I got from Aniki." he said now caressing his cheeks.

"After a while, you looked up at me and asked **:"Why are you being so nice to me?" **with a stupid look on your face" he said and chuckled.

"I just stared at you and snorted, saying "**I didn't want you to stay here alone, dobe." **and you puffed out your cheeks so much, I thought they popped!" he exclaimed, smiling sadly. Sakura bit her lip. "I…then kissed your forehead and watched you flush in embarrassment. Seeing you like that made me happy." he said as he let a tear fall down his cheek.

" You called me teme and flushed heavier as I chuckled at your antics. Thats...when you left. A few days later, I saw you again. You were in front of my house. I cocked my head, wondering hwy you were there. I came up to you and flicked your forehead, making you groan." he said and touched his head. The others started to cry.

" I asked what you were doing here and you said you wanted to thank me." Sasuke said, smiling bigger. Shizune bit her lip.

" I smiled and nodded, and kissed you on the cheek. Flushing, you smiled and kissed me as well." he said, blushing a bit. " Before I turned away, you told me something." he said and chuckled. "You told me that I was the first one to acept you. You said that I was the first one you loved." he said and cried.

Sasuke balled up his fists and sobbed. "As much as I wanted to deny it..." he said, sobbing more. "I...you were my fisrt." he said and forwned. "And you still are." he said and kissed him. Sasuke then ran out the room.

As the door slammed, it echoed. Tsunade stared at Naruto before gasping. "N-Naruto...you're..."

* * *

**ALineForTheAuthor'sNoticeThingy**

**Lokii-Chan: This took me a while. It's so hard to think while thinking...confusing, yes.**

**Naruto: I'm finally awake!**

**Rookie Nine: Banzai!**

**Lokii-Chan: See you next time, Ja Ne! XD**


	4. My Space

Tsunade gasped, as did the others, as Naruto's once closed eyes opened, showing his deep Azure ones once more. Oh, how they longed to see them, even after giving up hope. As Naruto cocked his head to the other side where the others were, he blinked, trying to get the drowsyness out of his eyes. He sat up and yawned, rubbed his eyes and looked around.

"What the...how'd I end up here?" he asked aloud and looked at Tsunade.

"Baabaa-chan, why am I...Baabaa-chan?"

Tsunade oculdn't hold back anymore as she cried, cried until her little heart gave out. Naruto looked at her, shocked, confused, hurt and pain-struken. He looked around the room once more, everyone else was crying. Even Shikamaru and Gaara, all of them were crying. Naruto bit his bottom lip, why were they all crying?

"Why are all of you crying?" he asked and Ino sniffled, eyes with swollen with more upcoming tears threatening to come out.

"Y-You were in a coma for a while now, Naruto..." she said and hiccupped. Kiba swallowed.

"We thought that you weren't going to wake up. It's been so long, we almost gave up..." he said, feeling guilty of even doing so. Naruto looked around the room.

"Where's Sasuke?"

That's when the room fell silent. Naruto's heart clenched tight, did something bad happen to Sasuke? Swallowing hard, he looked at Tsunade.

"Where's Sasuke?" he asked, a little more worried. Tsunade whipped her eyes.

"He went home, when you were sleep...we found out..."

"Huh? Found out what?"

"...Nothing...just, he's very upset now." she said and he nodded. Naruto stood up, but was stopped by Kakashi.

"No, Naruto, you're not better yet." he said and Naruto pouted, swatting his hands away from him.

"Yes the hell I am, get out of my way, I'm going to get Sasuke." he gritted out and Kakashi smiled.

"Oh...looking for Sasuke, are we?" he said and Naruto swore he could see the sick perverted smirk underneath his sensei's mask. He sighed and walked out the hospital, in search of Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke sat at the dock edge, swaying his feet just above the water. He couldn't shake the fact that his blonde wouldn't wake up, he just couldn't.

"Damn it, Naruto, please wake up!" he yelled, throwing a rock into the water.

"I...I wanna see your stupid smile again, the way you get mad after we fight, and you know I'm right." he said and sighed.

"God, I miss you and your idiotic laugh, your hair, oh god, your hair was even brighter than the sun above, your Azure eyes even bluer than the sea below, how I envied your beauty, Naruto, I wish to see it again, to see you. Naruto, I want to get back to the good times, when we were or weren't fighting. Anything, just so see you agian, I miss you so god damn much...." he sobbed, so loud, all of Konoha could hear. His heart hurt so much, to know his love wouldn't wake up.

Growling, he stood up, the repressed anger soon errupting. He took the biggest rock he could find and threw it upwards into the water.

"Naruto...**NARUTO I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" he yelled and everything seemed to slow down...

All was silent, and he just fell out and cried so loudly, he didn't even know he could feel pain like this. Not even the hatred for his brother was this strong. Naruto was gone, he knew it, and he lost all hope.

Tears fell, and Sasuke didn't even notice someone was watching him.

"Naruto...I love you..." he whispered and his world turned black...

* * *

Sasuke groaned as he woke up, the blinding light made it hard for him to see anything.

"Am I dead?" he asked and a familier voice chuckled.

"No, no Sasuke, you're alive."

Soon, the light passed and he looked around, everyone was there. He blinked.

"I'm in Naruto's room?" he asked and they nodded, saddness still in their faces. Sasuke blanched.

"Wh-Where's Naruto?" he asked, jumping out fo bed, eyeing everyone present in the room with him. Suddenly, he was pushed back ont to the bed by a light force.

"Right here, Teme." Sasuke's eyes widened as he heard his nickname.

"Naruto?!" he yelled, not believing it. Naruto smiled, Sasuke cried and held Naruto tight.

"Oh, god, Naruto, I missed you, I missed you so much..." he sobbed and Naruto patted his back.

"Shush....it's ok..." he soothed and Tsunade cleared her throat.

"Naruto, before you go molesting Sasuke, may I remind you you still need to get discharged, and that you take all your things and report to Sasuke house this afternoon, is that understood?" she asked and Naruto nodded. Sasuke gasped.

"You're living with me?" he asked.

Naruto nodded.

"Yeah...Tsunade told me that..." he paused.

"I need...My Space."


End file.
